Angel of Darkness
by AlaskaWoods
Summary: Nanami has gotten into a Lot of trouble when she moves to Ikebukuro for her best friend Mimiko. She has her first encounter with the famous information broker of Shinjuku, Izaya Orihara which leads to a her questioning all her actions, friends, and life choices, leaving Her to become a Human Izaya can't figure out... and that never set well with Orihara Izaya.


Nanami Pov

I was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro with my best friend,Mimiko when he showed up. I was only visiting Ikebukuro for the week, because my lovely best friend somehow conjured enough money to travel me from New York City to Tokyo. When I asked her where she got the money, her answer was surprising. She would always answer with "Big brother lend me the money" which for some reason made me want take her back home to New York. Mimiko doesn't have a brother, in fact, she an only child, and the fact that she has a "big brother" running around Ikebukuro who may be dangerous isn't a good thing for me to hear. Mimiko relying on someone else and not me, was a huge problem. I made sure she was out of trouble and not getting into it. Mimiko wasn't always the brightest kid but she was still safe, and if someone gets her into a dark place i will have no choice but to make sure they regret it.

We were at least four or five minutes away from Mimiko apartment, which was were I was going to stay with her and her boyfriend, Kyo. We had walked quietly until we had reach a stop light and the conversation of "when will Nanami move to Ikebukuro" came to play. I had never plan to leave New York and I really didn't want to. But since I didn't want to hurt Mimiko feelings I had said "I'll think about it" or "when pigs fly". By then Mimiko was getting frustrated. Her pale cheeks turning bright red in anger and her small pink lips hidden by her pink tongue as she kept licking on her lips to hold back her sharp tongue. It wasn't long before she burst "Come on! Do you really want to leave me, your best friend, in Ikebukuro for another year? "

I was about to answer, but Mimiko turned away, arms crossed over her chest and eyes pointed towards the other side of the road. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips and shoved her hand into her jean jacket. She spotted something acrossed the street and clapped her hands happily. She open her mouth to let out a happy scream.

"Big Brother!" She uncrossed her arms and a smile spread her pink lips and she put her hands up in the air and flapped them up like a bird. Stares were thrown our direction but she didn't seem to care, me on the other hand... I was covering my face acting as I didn't know her. I finally looked up to the person who was called "Big Brother" by my best friend. But when I looked up, it was like I was I couldn't look away. He walked across the street when he spotted Mimiko.

The boy had Midnight short black hair that matched his dark eyes. He was place but leaning towards the tan side. He was short but taller than me so he must of been 5'7 or 5'8. He wore a black plain shirt that was tucked into his black pants and wore black shoes. To top it off he wore a black coat with tan fur rings around the hem of his jacket, and his sleeves and his hoodie.

The boy gave Mimiko a light hug. Mimiko returned it with a squeal and a tighter hug back. They hug for a minute or so... or should I say Mimiko hugged the boy for a minute and the boy pulled away after a few seconds. Once Mimiko let go, a huge smile laid upon her thin lips, her eyes flickered from the boy to me. I shot her a weird look but she either didn't notice or was to busy waiting for the raven hair boy to notice me. Whatever the reason, the boy seem to get it, as his eyes found their way to me.

"Who is this?" He asked, his rusty eyes looking me up and down.

I glared slightly at him, the feeling of been violated coming to mind as she finally met my eyes. He had only been here for five minutes and he was already making me feel self conscious. I pulled my eyes away from his rusty ones and looked down at my outfit, which only made me what to curl up and hid. I had a blue sleeveless shirt with a white cheerleader like skirt, which was covered by Mimiko white sweater. Mimiko being the good friend she was, she knew I was going to come to Ikebukuro like it was 90 degrees outside. Sadly I was hit with the hard truth. I had my favorite three inched heels and to top it off i had my favorite blue blazer covering up half of my shirt.

I glanced at Mimiko who was smiling so hard, I swear I saw her teeth crack from all the pressure she was putting on them. What was she smiling for? Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I decide I was going to introduce myself since Mimiko wasn't planing on do it.

"The Name is Nanami. " I gave him a small smile but that seem to disappear when he opened his mouth.

"I'm Izaya Orihara. Pleasure to meet you." A smirk formed on his chapped lips."I'll think I'll call you Na- na because your Na-Na my type" If we weren't in public, I would of been squeezing the oxygen out of his throat. Sadly, we were surround by hundreds of people, so I did the next best thing and glanced at Mimiko who just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. this is the friend I bought the ticket for, thanks you for lending me the money. I'll pay you back" His eyes shifted from Mimiko and he gave her a small frown before shaking his head.

"I've told you already, don't worry about it" As they chatted a thousand questions filled my head. How long have they known each other? Where he got the money? Did he steal it? Is Mimiko safe? I've must of spaced out longer then I wanted to because when I came back, Mimiko had brought up the subject of renting a car for the week. I simply rolled my eyes but when they turn to me, I guess they had plan to actually go through with it.

"Are you in Nanami-chan? " I nodded not really paying attention to the details. She grinned and clapped her hands, like a first grader and turned away from me. I just took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. Izaya glanced at me and smirk, but all i could think of "Where he get the money". Questions surrounded my head as I try to wrap my head around the fact, that the man dressed like a hooker was mostly rich. They continue to talk for a few more minutes before I couldn't take standing in one place.

"Mimiko can we go to the renting place already. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but my feet hurt and I wanna go to your place already" I whined. A small snicker came from the direction of the raven but I just rolled my eyes.

All in truth, The questions surrounding my brain with a life sucking forced was giving me a headache. My feet were throbbing, and my head was pounding. I looked over to my right when a breath of heat hit my ear.

"You're a bad liar Na-Na "Those soft words spoken by a dangerous man made me jump over to the right.

My heart hammering in my chest by the closeness of our bodies. His arm swiftly around my shoulder, laying there as if i had invited it. His fingers tickling my neck, while his breath tickled my ear, leaving it red from the heat spreading through my body.

"And you're all up in my personal space" I said once I manage to stop my self from getting heated from words being whispered in my ear.

"So you don't deny you were lying?" He question, an "all knowing " smirk upon his face.

"I wasn't lying. I just said half of truth." I answered. His smirk fell for a moment, before taking his hand off my shoulder and shoving his hands in his jacket pocket and fingering a piece of metal.

I raise my eyebrow, watching him finger the piece of metal as he walked. My eyes watching him play with the metal as if it was no big deal to have a piece of metal that maybe a knife in his pocket. I kept my mouth shut and sucked on my bottom lip from saying anything from Mimiko.

"We have arrived!" Mimiko yelled, jumping lightly. She ran inside without warning and I took this time to question the raven beside me.

"How long have you known Mimiko?" As I picked up my pace to catch up to Mimiko first grader speed.

"Oooo so direct. I had a feeling you were going to ask that. She is fine, I known her for the six months shes been in Ikebukuro." He answer clearly, no sign of hesitation in his voice.

I enter 'The Motor Vehicle', the rental Mimiko had just enter and instantly found my way to motorcycle section. The raven followed silently behind me still fingering the metal. I glance at him. He looked almost as if he was shocked that I was in the motorcycle section but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. I turned around to him when his eyes found mine. I gulped and gazed into his eyes. My mind drew a blank as he continue to smirk. I reached for his jacket and grip it with a harsh force as the question of 'where he got the money/' came to play.

"Mr. Orihara, I'm only going to ask you this once. You will say nothing but the truth because I have a hack for catching liars and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in that position " I hissed his face inches away from my face as I soften my grip on his jacket. I pulled my face away from his and continued. "Where did you get the money?"

He broke into laughter, his hand flying towards his face as he laughed. His slender fingers covering his rusty eyes as he looked up at the sky. I looked up as well, seeing nothing, I glared and let go of his jacket. "This isn't a laughing matter, Mr. Orihara" I yelled as I looked over to Mimiko who didn't seem to notice anything that was going on.

A lamp post came flying in my direction and with a swift push I was against a black motorcycle. "It seems Shizu-chan has found me" he said dodging the object with swift movements. "It's a secret." he said as he answer the question. "I must go before a monster beats me to death" he waved happily and ran away quickly disappearing from my site once I had manage to figure out why i was against the black motorcycle.

"Maybe he isn't dangerous as I make him out to do" I whisper softly.

After thirty minutes, Mimiko decide on a blue minivan while I decide to rent the motorcycle I was pushed into by Mr. Orihara himself. Mimiko had paid for everything, which made me feel guilty but she claim that I shouldn't spend any money while I was here. Which made me feel worse because I was here for free. Or should I say by the raven money.

Mimiko offer me a ride on her mini van but I told her there was no point because I rented the motorcycle. She didn't like that respond so much and pouted, but I just shrugged it off. "Maybe another time. " I answered stroking the seat of the motorcycle. "I'm taking this baby for a ride"

She only rolled her eyes and enter her van, her keys jingling as she swung the door close. She rolled down her window as I swung my leg over the bike. "Don't get lost. Stay behind me alright"

The engine roar as a respond. Mimiko eyes showing disapproval as they flicker towards me and the bike. I groaned and decide to switch the subject. The image of Izaya almost getting hit with a pole came to mind. "Why was a pole thrown at Izaya?"

Mimiko stiffen and she turn on her engine. "Shizuo Heiwajima must of found him."

"He called this Shizuo Heiwajima 'Shizu-chan'... are they friends or something, is that the memo for being best friends but that's dangerous. And you can send me back home. I'm not trying to be killed." I replied.

Mimiko answered with a chuckled. "If you haven't realized that throwing a pole at someone means they hate that person that just means your slow Nanami"

I blinked twice and shook my head. "They hate each other huh?" I inhale and exhale deeply and position myself ready to leave. "Lets just go" I mumbled and drive out towards the street.

Ten minutes later, we were walking up the stairs towards her apartment. Inhaling the musty air and coughing our guts out. All you could hear was the sound of my heels hitting the floor with a soft click. Mimiko was quietly counting the steps as we walked. She tapped her thigh with her hands, almost as if she was a drum and was waiting for the right beat to be played over and over again. She looked up and glanced at the head of the stairs and then back at me.

"Mimiko, you're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" I asked softly not wanting to interrupt the people who were in there apartment enjoying there quiet. My voice echoed, bouncing against the walls. She stood quiet not daring to look at me. "You won't even look at me Mimiko, If you are trying to hide the fact that something isn't wrong, your doing an awful job it"

Mimiko rasie her head at that and gulped. She stopped mid-step and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well... You see... Kyo would love to have you in the apartment... and so will I but, there is something you must know if you want to stay... Also, there is something else you should know -"

"What is it Mimi?" I cut her off, a glare being thrown my way as I continue "Is Izaya coming over?" I joked knowing she would rather die than have Izaya over to meet Kyo. I wanted to kill him when I met the raven, image her boyfriend who she had been dating for over three years,

Mimi stopped at the end of the staircase and turned over to me, smacking in the back of my head with her arm. Pouting I rubbed my the back of my head, making sure I didn't have an bumps. She sighed and began walking again.

"Kyo's dad is staying with us, He has the guest bedroom, and thats the only one we have. You will have to sleep on the couch. He is also what you call a drunkie."

I paused. My body frozen with fear as I turned over to my best friend, ready to kill her. Sadly cameras were watching all of my moves. So, instead I gulped and breath out my respond. "You were going to let me live with a drunkie? After everything that happen with my foster father you still try to let me live with someone who can do all kinds of things when drunk." I shook my head and continued." I'm leaving... I'll find a hotel. I can't be here"

I was about to storm off when I heard the door to Mimiko apartment swung open. A man stood swinging his head side to side, looking for something or someone. A bottle of liquor in his hand, he took a sip and spoke."who is making all these noise?"

The man finally laid his eyes on the entrance side of the hall, where we stood a least five feet away from him. Mimiko stood behind me, hands on my left arm ready to tug me back from the intruder in her apartment. Shrugging her off, I shoved my hands in my pocket, hoping for something to be a useful weapon in my pocket. Sadly, all I had was change from the other day when I went shopping in New York.

The bottle of liquor near his chapped lips, I noticed his eyes flicker from Mimiko to myself. His electric blue eyes, glared at me and turned confused when he looked at Mimiko. He smirked and walked over a couple of steps finally opening his mouth.

"Baby, your back." He slurred, his arms wide open waiting for her to walk into them, wanting to embrace her. Mimiko ran the other way, which made the man who looked like he could be in his thirty's run towards her. I moved out the way, careful not to get hit in the way. It was when I hit my back on the wall, that I realized I did the wrong thing.

Mimiko was now being manhandle by the man who was suppose to be drunk, by the way he smelled when he ran past me. She looked like she was pain, by the way her eyes were squeezed shut so she wouldn't have to scream in pain and make a scene. Shouldn't there be cameras in apartment? She was brought in a rough, bone crushing hug and I snapped.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" I yelled as I charged at him, no weapon in hand, no plan and no way I was going to survive. The man stopped, dropping Mimiko on the ground as he turned to look at me. He stood there, his eyes roaming my body, almost as if he was looking for something recognize. I stopped before I could strike

Laying on the floor, Mimiko looked up at the man. "Don't you dare" she warned waiting for the right moment to strike him.

The man only smirked and picked her up once more, throwing her against the wall with a harsh forced, a crack was heard from the wall. When she slid down, a huge, purple soccer ball where his gaping forehead should of been. Mimiko bruised quicker than I though.

He finally turned his undivided attention towards me and pulled out a silver object. It was when it was it was pointed towards me, I noticed that metal object was a knife. I looked both ways and then looked up hopping there was a camera. He followed my gaze and smirked. "No camera here sweet cheeks"

"Should've realized that sooner" I mumbled to myself and ran the way Mimiko and I came, leaving Mimiko on the ground.

I pushed the double door open leading to the stairs, my hip hitting the metal part of the screws. I instantly stopped and hugged my hip. I was pretty sure, my hip would be purple by the end of the night, if I make it through the night.

I ran up the stairs with a speed I didn't know I was capable of. I guess when death is a choice, my 'super powers actives'. I reached the last floor, out of breath, no energy left in my body and my body shutting down. The sound of the man catching up with the same speed I was just pushing my body to produce, had force me to quickly catch my breath and swing open the door to the roof.

With a clang, the door swung open. As soon as it open, a hand grip my waist harshly and pushed me against the wall. I groaned as my head hit the metal and a knife traced my neck, with slight force. He smirked and pressed slightly deeper. I kicked the man in groin and pushed him back. I ran up the stairs but was quickly stopped by the meaty hand of the man grabbing my ankle. I try to kick free but that only made him tighten his grip. He plunged his knife into my ankle, causing me to scream. He pulled it out and let me go to attend the pain in his lower reign.

I continue to run up the stairs, despite the fact that my foot was leaking like it was creating a river of it's own. I stopped at the door that stated "Door to the Roof". I heard the footsteps coming closer and I push the door open with harsh force. I ran to the edge ready to jump and end my life instead of being murder, It would be better if people believe I committed suicide. He came up the stairs and found me ready to fall back and hopefully survive with brain damage. He breathed heavily almost wanting to take a breath, It wasn't till his eyes found my arm that had a small wing of a birth mark that recognize came clear in his eyes.

This man knew me and he's been chasing me? Who is this man? I've never seen him in my life.

I stood near the edge of the roof. The man charge at me, knife in hand, ready to plunge into my torso,not caring that he was out of breath. He held my shoulder to keep me from falling back and enter his knife swiftly. No sound was heard from my lips.

"To bad you had to die, Nanami, I would've love to get to know you better. since you moved away a few years ago." He whispered into my ear, a smirk upon his chapped lips.

"Who are you?" I manage to muster out and gag on blood. My lips now tasting like metal.

"Oh you don't remember me?" he took one hand my off my shoulder and slid it behind my waist. He took his other hand to the back off his neck and rip off his face mask.

"How about now?" As blood drip out of my mouth and my eyes tried to close I couldn't help but look at my childhood crush.

"Kai?"And with that he let me go laughing as he watched me fall to my death. A flash of betrayal in his eyes as he looked down.

"Goodbye Nanami! "

* * *

New at this, MY first Orihara Fanfiction on this website. Updates will be unstable. Enjoy I guess.


End file.
